Finders Keepers
by SoulKitten
Summary: Wes Evans wanted nothing more then to expand his family's company. He was willing to do anything to make that happen. Even if it meant kidnapping Spirit's precious item...Maka Albarn.
1. Meeting the Evans boys

The Evans family were always big when it came to music. They were just unbelievably amazing, talented and rich. They also own one of the most popular and successful company's in death city Nevada.

Their family had consisted of two sons. Wesley Evans, was the oldest out of the two he was tall, his deep red crimson eyes and pure white snow hair. He was always the one to take charge in the business once his parents handed it down to the two brothers. He was determined to keep it just like that with him in control.

Then there is the youngest out of the two, Soul Evans. He has the same traits as his older brother, but unfortunately he doesn't think the same. He really didn't care about the family business at all and he didn't want anything to do with it. He knew all Wes wanted to do is expand the company, but Soul showed no sign of interest what so ever.

He watched as Wes paces back and forth across the room one hand in his pocket the other one tapping his chin as he narrows his eyes in thought.

Soul rolled his eyes in annoyance, he always knew when it came to making decisions about teaming up with another company so theirs could expand and become more popular and greater than before. Wes was like a beast, but now he had already turned down several companies.

Wes turned his head slightly towards Soul who was laying side ways on the couch staring right back at him. He shook his head and walked towards Soul looking down on him with an agitated face.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare? Or are you going to help me figure this out?" He snickered.

"Why should I? I really don't give a shit about what happens to this damn company." He growled softly, rolling his eyes.

"I see, this isn't the first I've heard you say that." he shakes his head.

"Then, why bother asking me if you already know the answer." he furrowed his brows.

"Because; Our parent's left us this business for a reason." he pointed out, trying to get Soul to understand better.

"You mean the business they left it to_ you_, like I said I don't give two shits about this company."

Wes and Soul glared at each other for a slight moment. Wes hated it when Soul would act like this. He doesn't even understand how he was able to put up with Soul so long. If he wanted to he could just throw him out in the street at anytime.

But, what really agitated him is that Soul wouldn't even give two shits whether he did or not. That just pisses him off. They continued to glare until Wes huffed and turned back towards his desk mumbling something. Soul didn't hear what it was, but he just shrugged it off.

Moments later there was a knock at the door. Wes called for the person to enter and they did so.

"Mr. Evans, there is someone here to see you Sirs." She smiled.

She had long brown hair, and blue eyes. Just as that was said another face appeared behind her, she had the same eye color, but not the same hair color her hair was short and bright yellow. They were both in fancy dressed up outfits, Wes looked at them and nodded his head before waving them off.

"I wonder, who that could be." He said aloud to himself.

Soul looked at him and just put on a small shrug. Just then the door opened and a women with long black hair and blue eyes walked in with a small smile on her face. Wes motioned her to come all the way inside and she did so, Soul sat up and moved over making room for her on the couch next to him. She thanked him before turning towards Wes who is still is wondering what brings her here.

"Hello , Might I ask what brings you here today?" She nodded her head, before slightly bowing.

"Yes, Mr. Evans...it's about your company's finances." She said in a low voice.

Wes's eyes went wide for a moment before, he realized why she was here and he didn't like it. He wasn't going to let anyone stand in his way of making his company more successful, powerful...and much more.

Tsubaki noticed he was getting a little annoyed, but she decided to continue and get it over with without making him more agitated than what he already seemed.

"It seems that your company is...losing money ." She said.

"What do you mean losing money?" He raised a brow propping his feet up on his desk never leaving her gaze.

"Just like I said, your losing money. If you don't find a way to pay the money back...your company is going to...shut down." She finished, turning around trying her best to avoid his gaze.

Soul looked at his brother who wasn't in his calm position anymore. He was pissed. His hands were clenched and his gaze turned into a glare towards Tsubaki who wasn't even looking at him anymore, but once she turned I think she got the message he wasn't happy.

Wes moved from behind his desk and made his way towards Tsubaki who was now shaking in fear? Was Wes really that scary? Soul thought to himself although he should know that his brother could get a little reckless at times, so this really isn't anything new.

Wes stood over Tsubaki and his glare faded into a smirk.

"I think I know how to fix this."

Tsubaki's frightened look turned into a what the hell just happened expression.

"What are you planning on doing then?" Soul asked, leaning back against the couch placing his hands behind his head.

"I know a business that we could try to link with...that should solve are little financial problem." He smirked.

"Wait Sir, you don't mean...the Albarn company?" Tsubaki asked, a little surprised.

Soul looked at Tsubaki and then at Wes a little confused, he has never heard of that type of company before and what was more shocking was that he was now interested knowing more about these 'Albarn' people of which Tsubaki just mentioned.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"They are the second best company behind us little brother...father has been trying to join forces with them for years, but Spirit Albarn the boss of the company refuses to join our two company together." He explained.

"Is that true?" He asked Tsubaki, who only nodded her head in response" Soul looked back at Wes wanting to know more.

"Well, what are you going to do then?"

"First, I shall try to negotiate with them. If he denies...I'll have to move on to plan b."

"Plan B?"

"Yes, kidnap their daughter." He smirked.

Tubaki and Soul's eyes widened at Wesley's crazy ass plan. Soul understood that sometimes his brother was nothing, but a crazy lunatic but that had to be the most fucked up plan he's ever cam up with.

"What! Why?" He yelled, only to be waved off by Wes.

"It's quite simple actually, he will want his precious daughter back right? So he will accept my offer to join sides...and then he will get his beloved daughter back." He grinned.

"Wes you fucking idiot...why on earth would you do something as stupid as that!"

"That's easy... because I can and if I do remember correctly you wanted no part on this right? So why do you care?" He questioned smirking at Soul who only rolled his eyes at him in return.

"I don't ...I just think the plan is stupid." He retorted.

"Sure it seems that way, but I can assure to you it's full proof. Tsubaki." He turned to the raven headed girl who had jumped in shock of her name being called out of nowhere.

"Yes, Mr. Evans?" She asked, quickly putting off her best smile.

"I want you to contact the Albarn company right now." He directed.

"Yes, right away sir!" She quickly got up and fled from the room to do just as she was told.

"Your crazy Wes...you know that?"

Wes looked at Soul who was glaring at him, but he didn't care he only cared about getting his way.

Which he always does.

* * *

"Hello?" A voice on the other spoke.

"Hello, My name is Tubaki Nakatsukasa. Can I please speak to Mr. Albarn? She questioned nervously.

"Can I ask the reasons?"

"Not really, It's kind of private."

"I think I can handle that considering, I'm the wife of the person your asking for."

"Oh! Miss kami, I'm truly sorry about that I didn't know." she apologized.

"It's quite fine, can you state you reasons for wanting spirit?"

"Yes, Mr. Evans would like to speak with him." Tsubaki could hear kami groan in annoyance.

"I suppose, I'm not sure what good it will do." She sighed.

"Yes, thank you so much."

"Yeah, sure no problem."

* * *

Wes layed back on his chair, waiting for Tsubaki's return. Soul on the other hand was listening to his music on sonic boom. Which annoyed the hell out of Wes considering he always played it that loud.

He sent a warning glare at Soul, telling him to turn the music down or else. In his return Soul only rolled his eyes, before turning the music up higher than what it already was.

Moments passed and there was a knock on the door. Wes fixed his attention on the door before, sitting up straight and placing his hands on his desk.

"You may come in."

Tubaki peeped her head inside, before putting off a small smile and shutting the door behind her.

"Ah, Tsubaki I hope you have some news?" He questioned giving her a smirk.

"Yes, sir I do...Mr. Albarn is on the other line." She smiled.

"Wonderful, you are dismissed."

She nodded, before making her way out the door. Wes took in a deep breath before, picking up the phone.

"Hello."

"Ah, Mr. Albarn how are you doing?" He smirked, resting his feet on the top of his desk.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking...so what do you want Evans?" Wes could hear the edginess in his voice and could tell that he was already annoyed.

"Well, I wanted to make a deal with you."

"A deal? Not interested."

"Ah, but you see Mr. Albarn this could make a good impact on both our companies if you could just hear my reasons." He said.

"Listen, I already told your father the same thing...I'm not interested in anything that has to do with you Evans."

"I understand, but if you listen I could mayb-..." He was interrupted.

"Listen boy, Whatever it it...the Albarn company isn't interested!" He yelled, cutting the line off.

Wes stood there, eyes narrowed he was completely pissed now and soul could tell. He gripped the phone tightly before slamming it down. Soul removed his head phones not knowing what just happened, but he could tell Wes wasn't liking whatever that Albarn guy told him.

"Looks like things have to go the hard way." He gritted his teeth.

He quickly dialed another number in the phone, Soul looked at him curiously before cocking a brow.

"Yes, I would like a lot of your best agents...your target Maka Albarn." He growled into the phone. Soul looked at him with wide eyes as he slammed the phone down and smirked.

He wasn't serious...was he?


	2. Target Captured

Soul stood there in shock, still not believing that his brother was going to actually go through with that crazy plan of his. He understands that sometimes Wes can do things that are a little offensive, but this had to be one of the most messed up plans he could ever come up with.

He watches as a giant grin appears on his psycho of a brother's face as he digs around in his desk in search for something. Soul raised a brow at his actions before, watching Wes bring out a big orange envelope.

"What's that for?" Soul questioned, only to receive a smirk from Wes.

"This dear brother is precious information." He smirked, opening the envelope.

"Mind telling me what information you're talking about?" Soul sighed wanting more detail.

Like always Wes only gave him a small smirk. Soul hated it when his brother would pull shit like this such as holding information and turning it into some sort of stupid guessing game.

"Why the sudden interest Soul? I thought you wanted no part of this plan?" He grinned waving the paper back and forth.

"I said I wanted no part in the damn kidnapping Wes, which I still want to know why you still persist on doing something as stupid as that." He sighed.

Wes only shook his head in disagreement; he really didn't have time to argue about it. He had already explained to Soul his reasons and if Soul couldn't accept the answer he gave him. That's his own fault in Wes's opinion.

"I already told you my reasons Soul." He said a little irritated.

"Well, I think your reasons are a little shitty if you ask me."

"Well guess what? I'm not asking you am I?" He retorted." But, if you are really that desperate...these papers have information about the company and the employees that work there." He smirked.

Soul was a little shocked he understood that Wes always got his way and always wanted nothing, but endless amount's of power, but to get your hands on information such as that is a little surprising. Soul couldn't help to give his brother questioning looks.

"How did you get those?" He asked, snatching the papers away and scanning over them.

"I have my ways just as much as the next guy." He smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So this is that Maka chick you're kidnapping?" He asked, looking over Maka's file.

"Precisely right my dear brother that would be the daughter of spirit Albarn." He implied, Soul only shook his head before continuing to look over Maka's file.

**Name: Maka Albarn**

**Age: 18**

**DOB: 4/16/1997**

**Eyes: Green**

**Hair: Blonde**

**Height: 4'6**

"Wes! Are you seriously going to kidnap an 18 year old girl?" He yelled, eyeing Wes who only smirked before laying back into his chair.

"Why is that such a surprise to you Soul?" He snickered.

"Well considering you could get charged with rape or something?" He snorted, as he continued to look through the file. Wes only shook his head in disagreement hoping Soul would understand his point.

"But, you see Soul your 18 too right?" He pointed out.

"I don't understand what the hell does me having to be 18 have to do with your fucked up plan?"

"Nothing really, it's just she won't be the only under aged person here when I do get my hands on her, I don't believe you've ever seen her?" He smirked.

"I don't understand why I would care." He shrugged, before tossing the papers onto his desk and shoving his hands into his pockets. Wes smirked grabbing the papers and placing the neatly next to him before giving Soul a look.

"She is quite the looker I have to say." He grinned.

"Fuck you Wes…damn I swear you're nothing, but a pervert." He muttered to himself.

Wes only chuckled at Soul's comment before hearing the phone ring. Soul watched as he picked the phone up with the same smirk still on his face.

"Hello?"

"_Mr. Wes, we are now in position to kidnap the girl." The man over the phone said._

"Excellent, anyone else in sight?"

"_Negative sir, she is all alone we are heading in now."_

"Great job, be sure to bring her directly to me."

"_Yes we understand clearly Mr. Evans."_

Wes grinned before hanging up the phone and sending Soul a look, Soul raised a brow wondering what happened. But from the looks that Wes was giving him….He really didn't want to know.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We got her." He grinned.

Maka was startled by a sudden burst in the door; there were men with guns blocking the exit. She quickly started to back up behind the desk as one man started to closing in on her.

"Are you Maka Albarn?" One man asked, holding his gun in place.

She hesitated a little before slowly shaking her head. She didn't understand what was going on at all. First she was working on something for her father next thing she knew she was being surrounded by men with guns never the less. She couldn't really call for help considering there was nobody left in the building except for her.

"What do you want with me?" She asked, eyeing the gun the man was holding.

Maka saw a small grin appear on the man's face as he cocked his gun. Maka gasped at the sudden action closing her eyes waiting to be shot, but nothing happened. She opened one eyes to see the man cocking his brow at her sudden reaction.

"I'm not here to kill you, but orders from our boss you must come with us willingly." He told her.

"Who is your boss? What does he want with me I demand to know!" She yelled not caring whether he had a gun or not anymore. The man shook his head before turning around towards two other men.

"Grab her boys." He smirked.

Just like that Maka's eyes went wide. This was not good at all she thought to herself. She watched as two men made their way towards her and grabbed her arms holding them up against her back. She tried her best to get out of their grip, but they were way to strong.

The next thing she knew there was a bag over her head. She squirmed and struggled until the one guy that was holding had enough and carelessly slung her over his shoulder.

"Hey let me go! Who the fuck do you think you are!" She screamed, hoping someone would hear her and just come to her rescue right away, but she knew just as good as the next person that wasn't going to happen.

"Calm down we will get there soon enough." The man holding her sighed.

"Put her in the back and let's get the fuck out of here before Spirit shows up." Another man yelled hoping into the van.

"Just give me a minute!" He yelled back, placing Maka in the back of the van with the bag still over her head. He looked around before noticing some rope at the corner of the van. He smirked before holding Maka's hands together and tying the rope around her back.

"That should hold you." He grinned, shutting the back door of the van.

"Come on we have to get back to Wes or he will start to wonder what's taking us so fucking long!" The man in the driver seat bellowed.

"Fuck off! I'm going as fast as I can." He screamed, hoping in the van. The man in the driver's seat sighed before turning on the ignition and driving off.

Wes patiently waited in his office for his men to return with his hostage, Soul on the other hand decided to leave early to go somewhere else. He wanted no part in his brother's crazy kidnapping plan so he just decided to get as far away from Wes as he could.

He sighed as he tapped his pencil rapidly on his desk as he continued to scan through Maka's file, But then stopped and looked towards his door when he heard screaming down the hallway, which just made a grin appear right on his face knowing whose screams that was.

He slowly got up from his desk and immediately opened the door and in came his men with Maka still screaming and struggling in his grip.

The man set Maka on the couch before, removing the bag from over her head. Once he did that Maka instantly shot him a glare.

"What the hell is the meaning of all of this?!" She demanded.

"Ms. Albarn, please let me introduce myself….I am Wes Evans." He smiled politely.

"You are the one that sent them to kidnap me…so tell me what the meaning of all of this is!" She yelled a little irritated that he didn't answer her the first time.

"I'm sorry, but my reasons stay with me….I cannot tell you anything until my plans have been completed so don't worry about it." He smirked.

"I really don't give a shit about your plans….or what your damn reasons for it are, and kidnapping me is your biggest mistake!" She spat.

"You see Ms. Albarn, that's when you're wrong…I already have everything planned out perfectly and I kidnapping you was just the beginning." He grinned.

Maka only shook her head back and forth; she couldn't believe what was happening. One thing she knew for sure was that Wes was completely mad. Everything he father told her about him was absolutely true.

She didn't know that much about him though, the only thing she knew was that he was the oldest one of the sons from the Evans Company. Maka gave out a small sigh knowing that she wasn't getting out of this anytime soon so why bother struggling anyways.

"Well now that you have me…what are you going to do now?" Maka sighed calming down a bit.

"I'm glad you ask that." He smirked. "You are going to stay here until farther notice."

"What do you mean I have to stay here?!" She screamed.

"Exactly what I meant…until my plan comes to an end you will be under my watch." He smirked.

She really couldn't believe what was happening right now. She knew that Wes could get a little crazy, but this was the most psychotic thing he has ever done. Still a little speechless Maka slowly let her mind wonder a bit.

"Please take Ms. Albarn to her room please; also make sure she feels well at home?"

"Yes, Mr. Evans...it shall be done." The one guard replied, before grabbing the still speechless Maka by her arm and leading her out the before anything else could happen the phone rang. Wes looked towards the phone before walking over towards it and looking at the caller ID he could only give off a smirk.

"Right in time." He muttered before, picking it up and hearing yelling on the other end.

"Hello, Mr. Albarn how may I help you." He said in a very well mannered voice.

"You know damn well why I'm calling Wesley, Where the hell is my daughter?!" He hissed.

"Ah! Maka She is indeed in very good hands Spirit." He said.

"You listen…and you listen well Wes…..return Maka now or you and that company of yours will be like it never existed! That's a promise!" He growled.

"Let's not fight…why not make a compromise?" He smirked.

"I will never agree to anything with your kind!"Wes shook his head back and forth before giving out a small sigh in frustration.

"Then your precious daughter shall remain in my grasp." Wes could hear sprit sigh in defeat on the other line and grinned.

"What is it that you want?" He muttered.

"You should already know what that one thing is Mr. Albarn." He smirked.

"I Want power."

**Hey sorry! I've been very busy moving, but on the bright side I'm almost done! Not only that I had to move but I also had to go without internet for a while. It's a really sad experience!**

**What did you think of part 2? Good? Bad? Review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it!**

**More Updates coming your way!**

**Stay cool kittens**

**-soulkitten**


	3. Meeting Soul, Wait! Friends that fast?

Maka sighed as she poked at the now cold food that was in front of her. How could she eat at a time like this? She was captured by one of the most craziest people she's ever known, and she doesn't even have a clue when she will be let go to be returned to her father. What she really didn't get was why out of all the people he could of kidnapped why did it have to be her?

She sighed, before sliding the food back no longer interested and sprawled herself all over the bed. She has been locked down in that damned room for about three days now and she's about had enough. She hasn't taken a shower in three day which made it worst. But what really ticked her off was Wes would come down and visit her every chance he got just to ask her the same damn question every time.

Could you help me convince your father to consider these conditions?

And every time she would give him the same answer saying how she didn't know what conditions he meant or why he's asking her to convince him when she already knows her father would disagree to the terms anyways. Which always made him angry and he would go about saying how he didn't like the response she had given him. Well guess what? Tuff shit.

Maka slowly lifted herself off the bed before hearing the door to her room unlocking, she rolled her eyes expecting to see Wes in all his glory. Snickering at her, and of course asking her the same damn question she still refuses to answer correctly.

She watched as the door slowly opened, revealing a boy, but it wasn't Wes...he looked like Wes so maybe the two were related in a way? She watched as the boy entered inside the room, hands jammed tightly and secured inside his pockets. Maka raised a brow wondering what he wanted, but hew just decided to stare her up in down taking in her features before letting out a sigh.

"You must be Maka Albarn..." He sighed.

"So?; Why do you care who I am anyways? Let me guess, you've come to ask the same damn question Wes has been asking me." She snorted, rolling her eyes.

She didn't see why she had to be nice, if one Evans brother acted like a total jerk wouldn't the other simply follow in his foot steps? Soul shook his head before inching himself a little closer towards her.

"No, I just wanted to see what you looked liked I guess." He shrugged.

"Well now you see what I look like, anything else you need from me?" She snickered, hoping he would just leave already.

"There is one thing...I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something, Wes specifically told me not to let you out, but I never really gave a fuck what he says I still think it was a little fucked up that he just took you like that." He said, sounding a little irritated. " Besides...I'm not really apart of anything Wes has planned, I guess that type of stuff never really appealed to me." He shrugged.

"I don't know, besides if he catches us he'll just throw me back down here, I tell you he's crazy." She sighed, plopping her body back onto the bed.

"Try living with him for 18 years..." He smirked. "Don't worry about that, I have just as much power he does. Plus, its not cool to have you sit down here for countless days." He told her.

"I guess so, but I have to ask you something...uh?" She trailed.

"Soul Evans." He replied simply.

"Right, what I want to know is when I can return to my company?" She questioned, standing up from the bed and faced him, hands on her hips.

"I'm not sure, but Wes intends to get a little reckless when something doesn't go his way, which might put the people you love in harm." He sighed.

Was Wes really that reckless? What would he do to her friends and family if she went back? She couldn't just put them all in danger like that. As for Soul she didn't even think she could trust him, but he did say that he was against everything his brother went for, but what he didn't have control over was his actions.

Maka let out a sigh, the best thing for now would be to hang around here until things sort itself out.

"Aright...I guess that makes sense..." She muttered.

"Hey don't worry about it...my guess is once he gets what he wants he'll let you go." He shrugged.

"That's the problem, I don't think my father will give in to him like that..." She sighed, shaking her head back in forth.

"Honestly I don't blame your dad..." He sighed, sitting next to her." All Wes really cares about it expanding this dum ass company." He muttered.

"Why is that?" Maka questioned, sitting up and immediately turned her attention on Soul who only shook his head in response.

"Can't really say, but I wouldn't worry about it to much." He shrugged.

"Alright I guess..." She mumbled.

"Now come on, lets get going I have a couple of friends I want you to meet." He smirked, extending his hand for her to take.

"Uh, friends?" She questioned, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, I think they might take a liking to someone like you Maka, because so far you got my vote." He smirked, pulling her up.

"What about Wes?" She asked, Soul only snickered and gave her a smirk.

"Listen, lets forget about this dum ass feud, what the hell do we care anyways?" He smirked, releasing her hand.

Maka thought about it for a while. She did want to go home, but she had to admit that the whole company feud thing has gotten a little old. Soul was right they should just let it be their problem. Whose to say they had to get involved? It was their choice right? So why not have a little fun?

"Your right." She smiled.

"Its about time you see things my way, now lets go." He smiled, but then stopped which made Maka confused.

"First you need to get a little cleaned up." He grinned, pinching his nose.

"Whatever." She smirked, playful shoving him.

Maka just made a new friend, even though she's only known him for about 5 minutes, but to her it felt like 5 years. Maybe staying here wouldn't be a problem...as long as Soul stuck around. Now all she had to do was avoid Wes at all cost.

Soul watched as Maka started for the stairs, he chuckled to himself before giving off a smirk.

"Guess what Wes...finders keepers."

Maka now belong to him.

* * *

Sorry it was so short :3 Maka and Soul just met and now there friends...wow that was quick! :D

Its still rated M so don't get your hopes down...I made it short just for their first meeting! But this is only the beginning!

Longer chapters int he future like the rest of my stories!

Till next time Kittens!

-Soulkitten


	4. Meeting His Friends

Maka stood there in silence, not sure what else to say. Soul did say that he wanted to introduce her to his friends, she didn't expect their first meeting to be this awkward. Her and Soul made their way into the apartment of the one he called Blackstar. Only to walk in at a bad time, a girl with long black raven hair was straddling over a boy with blue hair who was pinned against the ground. Her eyes trailed as she came in contact with two girls that seemed like twins. One was making out with the Kid who had three white stripes on his head, as for the other one that she thought must of been the sister of the brown headed girl, she was chocking a giraffe.

Soul face palmed himself, before sending Maka a whisper apology. She nodded her head meekly, before whispering back that it was alright. The blue haired, boy quickly picked himself up, scrambling over towards Maka and Soul. She couldn't help to flinch a bit as he continued to stumble over towards them. At that moment everyone had stopped what they were doing and laid there eyes towards Soul and Maka who were still standing by the door way.

"Hiya! The name is Blackstar, its nice to meet ya!" He yelled, slurring most of his words. Maka gave him a small smile, before nodding her head meekly.

"Uh, Maka...it's nice to meet you too." She smiled, making her way slowly from behind Soul.

"Blackstar, what the fuck is going on here!" Soul demanded, as he caught a whiff of the smell of alcohol that came from his drunk friend.

"Nothing, Soul...we were just having a little fun...t-that's all, but I'm glad your h-here now." She stuttered, walking back over towards Tsubkai who was now looking at him with lustful filled eyes.

Soul gave out a sigh, this is not what he had in mind at all. He could tell that Maka was a little freaked too considering she was practically watching their every move. Out of all the days to throw a little drunk get together, it just had to be the day when Soul brings in someone that he isn't related to.

"I'm quite sorry you had to walk in and see us all in this state." A voice said from across the room said.

Maka diverted her attention towards the source of the voice, it was the boy with the three stripes in his hair. He gave her a small gentle smile, before fixing his messed up collar and making his way towards them, holding out his hand.

"Hello, My name is Kidd, I was informed that we might meet you, I guess we didn't expect to meet you so soon." He smiled.

Maka nodded her head slowly, before shaking his hand. Soon after he released her hand, the girl that was making out with him earlier made her way over towards them.

"Hey, my name is Liz, its nice to meet you Maka. Sorry, I guess our first meeting could of went a little better huh?" She smirked, scratching the back of her head.

"I guess so, but all in all...its really nice to meet all of you." She smiled.

"So this is the one your brother was so determined to kidnap?" Kidd asked, eyeing Maka a bit.

"Yeah this is her, knowing Wes he's probably now realizing I took her and he might be in the middle of a bitch fit." He scoffed rolling his eyes, imagining what his brother is doing at the moment once he found out that he took his precious hostage.

"Well, your in for something when you get home, you do know that right?" Kidd told him. Soul only shrugged his shoulders in return.

"It's not like I really care, besides why would he just keep her all cooped up in that room with nothing else to do, but stare at the wall." He sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Iv'e known you and Wes for quite sometime, and all I know is that he is not going to be happy at all." Kidd sighed.

"Come on Kidd, Soul's doing the right thing, we all know how much of a bastard Wes is." Liz implied.

"Not to mention crazy..." Maka mumbled.

"See...I have an idea, why don't you two stay for a couple of drinks and we all sit down and get to know each other better." Liz smiled clasping her hands together.

"I don't think that's a good idea Liz, besides..did you see the state Blackstar's in right now?" He said, pointing at the two that were making heated love on the couch. Maka, Liz and Kidd all turned their head in the direction of the pair.

"Well guess what, you don't get a say..come on Maka." And with that she grabbed Maka by her hand and led her towards the kitchen, where Patty followed, dragging her stuffed giraffe.

"I guess that mean's your staying." Kidd said, watching Liz prep a Martini, while talking to Maka.

"Looks that way, but I have to say...she's not what I expected at all." Soul said, looking at Maka.

"What are you talking about?" Kidd questioned a little confused.

"Maka, I mean..when Wes asked me if I knew what she looked like. I really didn't care, but now..." He trailed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You see that she isn't what you thought she would be like?" Kidd finished for him, Soul gave him a smirk nodding his head.

"I guess you could say that, I have to say, I don't know her that well, but she might be a lot of fun to hang around." He smirked.

"Are you sure your not just saying all of this because you might like her?" Kidd teased, Soul rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Get serious Kidd, I just met her a couple hours ago, plus I don't really like her like that, I found her and I get to keep her." He snickered.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, not really understanding where he was getting at.

"What I mean is that Wes does everything that he wants, me on the other hand, don't really comply with his needs. I wanted to hang out with Maka so I don't see any reason why she can't be under my watch." He implied, Kidd nodded his head.

"So in other words...you broke her out so that you two can hang out?" Kidd sighed.

"Exactly, plus me and Maka don't really give a shit about the whole war thing that's happening between our companies." He said, looking back at Maka who was now laughing at something Liz had said.

"I see, this wouldn't be the first time I've heard something like this coming from you Soul." Kidd smirked.

"Well no shit, you might keep hearing me say it until Wes gets that through his damn head, but what I do know is that she'll be staying with us for a while, that I do know." He smirked back, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Great, but that still doesn't answer the question of what Wes might do when you get back home." Kidd sighed, a little worried. Soul only shrugged his shoulder in return.

"Whatever he does, we all know its nothing good, so why give a fuck now?" He grinned.

* * *

Wes sat there silent, gaze locked with Spirit who was sitting across from him. Neither said a word. They just continued to sit there and stare.

Wes gave out a small grin, arranging things around in a neat order on his desk, before crossing his hands and meeting up with Spirits glare once more. Spirit tapped his foot impatiently before giving out a small sigh.

"I'm here, just like you wanted, so are we going to discuss matters or just sit here and continue to have a damn staring contest." He asked, a little impatient.

"Of course Mr. Albarn." He smiled.

"First thing is first, where are you keeping my daughter Wes? Why did you take her when she has nothing to do with this!" He demanded, already loosing his temper a bit.

"I can't tell you that Spirit, you might not comply what I say if I gave her up that easily now would you?" He smirked, keeping his calm.

"I don't give a damn, what rights do you have to take her anyways?" He snickered.

"Its not about rights Mr. Albarn, its about wants...I simply wanted her, and now I have her. I don't think anyone has ever told you this, but I always get what I want." He smiled.

"I think Iv'e heard enough about you, now answer my question, where the hell is my daughter!" He snapped. Wes only shook his head in reply, which only ticked him off more.

"I can't tell you here where bouts, but I can assure to you that she shall remain in my grasp into further noticed." He smirked.

"What is it that you want from me?" He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You see Mr. Albarn, my company seems to be loosing money and the only way to save my company from falling low is to team up with another powerful company, which so happens to be yours." He explained.

"What's the catch?" He asked, a little irritated that he wasn't telling him everything. Just as that was asked a small smirk appeared on his face.

"You know me way to well, my terms are simple, once our two companies are joined together, I want to be the one in charge." He stated.

"What, there's noway that's happening! You are teaming up with me, therefore I'm the one in control!" He yelled.

"Then, I guess there's just noway of you getting back your daughter." He shrugged.

"Wes, you give her back now, or so help me." He warned, Wes only shrugged.

"You'll call the cops? That won't do any good, you see the police and I are really close friends." He smirked, Spirit was about to protest but, didn't this man is truly a psychopath there was no doubt about it.

"Fine, you have my word, but I swear you better not lay a finger on my daughter Wes." He threatened, Wes put up his hands in defense.

"Now what made you think, I would do something like that?" He asked innocently.

"There's some things that Maka doesn't know about you that I do, so I said it once and I'll say it again. Don't touch her." He growled, getting up from his seat taking his leave.

"You have my word." He smirked, crossing his finger behind his back.

* * *

Maka and Liz continued to talk about the things they were interested in, while Soul and Kidd played a game of pool. As for Tsubaki and Blackstar they were both fasted asleep on the couch passed out. Patty was also sleeping, under the table where she cuddled her giraffe close to her chest.

Once they ended the game of pool, Kidd winning, Soul decided it was enough and it was about time they got back home. What he did know was that there was probably going to be one pissed off Wes when they got back.

He made is way over towards Maka who was laughing at something that Liz said, he smirked, before the two girls landed the sight on him. Liz gave him a smile and Maka cocked a brow wondering what he wanted. She's not going to lie, she liked his friends and she indeed was enjoying herself.

"Hey, Maka are you almost ready to go? It's getting pretty late." He said, shoving his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah, I'm about ready. I have to say I really enjoyed hanging out with you guys, I hope to do this again sometime." She smiled, Liz nodded her head in agreement, putting on a small smirk.

"Don't worry Maka, I'm sure this isn't the last time we meet." She smirked, giving her a nudge.

"I hope not." She smiled, giving her a small nudge back, Soul rolled his eyes, helping her up off the couch.

"We hope to see you again, very soon Maka...and I'm sure Tsubaki and Blackstar would say the same." Kidd said, walking up to the group.

"Don't worry she'll get her chance alright, besides Tsubaki works for us so you might see her tomorrow." Soul smirked, pointing over towards the passed out girl.

"I knew there was something familiar about her." Maka said, following Soul's finger, watching the young girl sleeping peacefully on top of Blackstar.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now Maka." Kidd said, giving her a handshake.

"Same here Kidd, see you around Liz." She smiled, as she was being dragged out the door by Soul.

Once they left the apartment Soul and Maka continued to walk back toward Soul's place. It was mostly silent the whole way there, until Maka decided to break the awkward tension.

"Hey Soul..." She trailed a bit, which caught Soul's attention.

"Is there something wrong Maka?" He questioned, locking his gaze in front of him.

"I was wondering, what will your brother do when he finds out you let me out of that room?" She asked, a little worried. Soul gave her a small sigh.

"Well, it depends really..." He said, not looking directly into her eyes which he knew was probably asking for an answer.

"What do you mean it depends?" she asked.

'Well, lets just say my brother is known for some other things, not just a big successor of the Evans Company.

"Can you tell me what those other things are?" She asked, he only gave her a small sigh.

"Maka, I don't really want to talk about it right now, I can handle everything." He told her. Maka nodded her head slowly.

"Sorry Soul, I guess...I'm just a little scared, you know...not knowing what might happen." She admitted, sighing to herself.

"I know Maka, but you don't have to worry about that, if he wants you, he has to go through me." He smirked.

"That's what I don't understand, he already locked me up in a damn room, what else could he want from me?" She asked, getting a little irritated.

Soul stopped, which caught Maka off guard a turned to meet her gaze, before walking up to her and shaking his head.

"I don't know exactly, but for some strange reason...I have a feeling your father accepted Wes's terms." He sighed. Maka eyes widened a bit.

He didn't give in that fast? Did he?

* * *

Finished! Tell me what you think. For some odd reason I don't think this story is as great as most of you think. what should I do? Delete it and post up and new story or keep it?

Review and give me your answers!

Till next time kittens.

-Soulkitten


	5. What's Coming To You

Wes was pissed, he was more than pissed he was raged with anger, as he continued to look into the empty room for where he kept Maka as his prisoner. Everything swept over him like a tide of thoughts wondering where she could be. He wondered if she went back to her father, which would fuck up his plans considering he had his daughter back.

Was that the reasons he agreed to the conditions do easily? Wes thought to himself, hearing the door shut from downstairs. He immediately marched up from downstairs basement where Maka's room was located and witnessed Soul and Maka making their way inside the house. He fixed his gaze upon Soul who he glared at before marching over and grabbing Maka by the arm making her yelp.

Soul looked at him with a stern glare as he rolled his eyes at him. Maka continued to squirm in his grip. He yanked on her a couple of times until she finally stopped. He turned his attention towards his brother.

"What the hell is the meaning of all of this Soul! What are you doing with my prisoner!" He snapped, keeping a tight grip on Maka.

"I'll tell you what I was doing, finally letting her get some fresh air, considering she's been in that damned room for three days!" He yelled.

"What I do with my prisoners is none of your concern!" He growled, glaring at his brother who rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure Wes? The what the hell were going to do with her? Just keep her locked up in that room for a long amount of time?" He snapped.

"Why do you care, you specifically told me you had no part in my plan, and now your socializing with the prisoner!" He retorted.

Soul cringed a moment, adverting his eyes on Maka who closed her eyes of the pain in her wrist of him constantly tugging her. He was right, he did say he wanted nothing to do with the plan at all. But he never said he wanted nothing to do with the prisoner, what was Wes going to use her for anyways besides threaten to beat the hell out of her is she screwed up something.

He knows how reckless his brother can get, even though he doesn't know Maka like that yet, that still doesn't give him the right to let his brother take her away. he's got the company he's always dreamed about, so why can't Soul just have what he found?

"I said I wanted no part in the kidnapping Wes, I never said I wanted nothing to do with her period." He told him, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Soul I still don't get how any of the stuff your saying is making any kind of damn sense!" He snapped, clearly annoyed with his brother.

"To bad, but I'm not going to sit here all damn night and explain to you what I mean, in shorter words your plans to overtake the company's is your idea and your idea alone, me hanging out with Maka is none of your business Wes, she a fucking person not a business!" He snickered, snatching Maka away within a blink of an eye.

"Fine, you can have her, do what you want with her, but when my plan comes into action you won't be seeing much of her anymore." He smirked.

"What the hell are you talking about Wes?" He questioned, pushing Maka behind him and shooting his brother a warning glare. Wes on shrugged.

"You remember me mentioning to you that once I got Mr. Albarn to agree I am in charge of all the workers as well, that includes her." He said, eyeing Maka who tries to avoid his gaze.

"So your telling me that her dad actually agreed to your fucked up terms?" He asked a bit surprised, knowing her was right.

"Right on spot little brother, now if you excuse me...I have a plan to continue to carry out." He said, walking away.

Soul and Maka continued to watch him walk away until he completely vanished behind the building, they both gave out a sigh. Soul didn't really feel to good about this plan he has for Maka later, but there was noway he was going to give her up to his physio path of a brother without knowing more about what was really going on.

"Soul...what's going to happen?" She whispered, he turned around to meet her gaze, but she was gazing at the floor instead.

"I'm not sure yet Maka, as far as I'm concerned I would love to know that as well." He stated running a hand through his hair.

"You were right about my father accepting his terms, I can't believe he would give up that easily just for me." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Don't talk like that, alright, in my opinion your father did the right thing." He sighed, Maka's eyes widened.

"What do you mean he did the right thing?" She said, a little bit annoyed.

"We can't talk here, follow me and we'll go up to my room to discuss more about this." He motioned her to follow him.

She nodded her head as they made their way upstairs to his room. They made it to the top of the stairs and continued down the hall to the left where there was a dark red colored door located. Soul turned it sightly revealing his room. Maka mouth gaped at the inside of his room, it was absolutely magnificent, very spacious.

She continued to look around the room, it was filled with black and red strips along the wall and the floor had a very nice soft carpet on it, it was a nice maroon color. She smiled, taking a seat at the end of his nice queen sized bed, as she watched Soul drag a chair and place it backwards as he sat down meeting her gaze. She made herself comfortable as well as they stared at one another.

"So what is it you want to talk about Soul?" She sighed, shifting a little on the couch. Soul gave out a huge sigh.

"There's more to Wes than you know." He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You mean besides him being fucked up in the brain?" She snickered rolling her eyes. He nodded hi head in response.

"Maka, I don't really like the fact that Wes is planning on taking you away from me, because of certain reasons." He told her. She cocked a brow.

"What are the reasons?" She asked, eyeing Soul who only gave out a deep huff.

"I'm afraid that he might use you for sexual things..." He trailed, Maka's eyes went wide. She immediately shot up from her seat.

"What!" She screamed, Soul quickly got up and covered her loud mouth with his hands telling her to be quiet.

"Shh. I don't want him coming up here wondering what's going on, all in all yes, he has a fucking sex problem!" He hissed quietly. Maka mutter something, he removed his hands to hear her better.

"I can't believe this...I have to get out of here." She trailed, letting herself plop down on the couch. Soul watched her, giving out a sigh before crouching down on the one knee.

"Listen Maka, you don't need to worry about that, I won't let him touch you." Soul said, narrowing his eyes.

"How Soul? You know what he told us, he said he will be in charge once he overtakes my company! What am I supposed to do!" She yelled.

"Maka I promise I won't let anything happen to you!" He snapped back, making her flinch.

"How are you supposed to do that Soul? He's insane...he could hurt you if you tried to protect me from him." She whispered, her eyes casting downward.

"I'll do whatever it takes..." He muttered, which made Maka's eyes's widen and a beating in her heart.

* * *

There...finally chapter five! Please don't eat my first born child! You know who I'm talking about! xD

-till next time kittens...if there are any request I'd be more than happy to take them. It's actually my first time offering :] I only do rated M as weird as that sounds.

-Soulkitten


	6. A Small Situation Blows Up

Looks like soul really did mean what he said about he promised he would keep her safe. Not like she doubted him at all or anything like that. She felt a little weird sleeping in his bed last night, considering he didn't want her in the room downstairs all alone, knowing what his brother might do to her if she was all alone.

She was still shocked about that whole situation as well, to think a man such as Wes, running a company that has been the best for as long as she has known about the Evans company. He would do something as horrific as using her for only sex purposes and that only makes her worry about what he has planned for her.

Knowing the things he told them the other day has got Soul on edge as well. He seemed more watchful of his brothers movements and always keeps and eye on him, making sure he wasn't trying to pull any shit. Maka was now sitting back and relaxing on the park bench with Soul and his friends.

Soul didn't feel like having to watch over his brother if they had stayed at the house so he decided they should hang out with his friends, Maka did hope she would get another chance to see everyone again and she's happy she did, Kidd and Blackstar were arguing about something Maka had no idea about.

Patty just sat there with her stuffed giraffe laughing at the two boys that were screaming at one another and her, Liz and Soul were all sitting on the bench. Tsubaki? No one knows where she might be. That's something Maka's gonna have to remember to ask Blackstar once he's done yelling at Kidd.

"So Maka, its nice that we actually get to see you again." Liz smiled, painting her nails a nice shade of pink.

"Yeah, I'm happy to, I know I only just met you guys, but I like being around you." she smiled, nodding her head.

"That's good, better get used to it Maka, knowing you'll be with us a while anyways." Soul smirked.

"I don't mind, I like you to Maka, as for them I'm sure they think the same if they weren't to busy arguing." she sighed.

Maka gave Liz a nice tender smile, fixing her attention on Kidd and Blackstar that had seemed to quiet down a bit. They shook hands and made their way towards her and the others. Kidd took in a deep breath as he held out his hand to Maka. She quirked a brow not sure what was going on. He only face-palmed himself as Soul and Liz also gave him confused looks.

"Maka, would you like to dance with me?" he asked her, he wasn't serious was he? Maka turned her head slightly towards Soul who only shrugged his shoulders in response. He was just a clueless as she was." I guess, but I'm not sure why though." She told him as he helped her off the bench and led them towards the middle of the park.

"Kidd, I don't understand." She told him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and led her across the pavement. Mean while Soul and Liz are still confused, Patty is laughing and Blackstar it grinning up a storm. What the hell was going on!

"Blackstar made a bet with me, I refused so this is my punishment." He explained to her, she nodded her head as he twirled her around in small mini circles, before returning to their original position."What would happen it you didn't?" She asked, a little curious about the bet the two boys made. Kidd cringed as she asked that.

"It's to horrific to even think about." He stiffened, Maka cocked a smile."It can't be that bad." She insisted as he span her around again. Kidd gave out a small sigh nodding his head."He was going to make me, dress in something not very, me I suppose is how I would put it." He told her. She nodded her head slowly not really understanding what he meant.

"Well at least your punishment isn't that bad." Just then a frown appeared on his face. Maka looked at him with concern."What's wrong?" She asked, as the began to move into a different position of dancing, while everyone continued to watch."I'm supposed to kiss you at the end of the dance." He said, his face beet red, Maka's eyes widened.

"Y-you A-are?" She stuttered a bit, fumbling over he words as Kidd gave her a small nod." Nothing serious, just a quick peck on the lips that's all, please Maka if I don't go through with this, it could be the end of me!" He told her, she thought about it for a moment. Well it was only a peck on the lips, and its not like this is her first kiss or anything. So why not? She nodded her head meekly.

"Thank you." He told her, as he stopped their movements and leaned in for a kiss. Soul's eyes widened, as well as Liz's. Blackstar was hooting and Patty was laughing her ass off. Kidd broke the kiss as he wiped his mouth. Maka gave him a small smile, she soon heard foot steps behind her and could see Soul, his faced raged with anger.

"What the hell was that about!" He snapped, Maka and Kidd both looked at each other."Don't worry Soul, that was nothing." Kidd told him, placing his hands in his pockets."Damn straight it was nothing, why the hell were you kissing Maka!" He asked, glaring at Kidd."It was simply a bet." He said to him waving him off.

"He's right Soul, Blackstar made a bet, Kidd didn't follow through so this was his punishment. It's not big deal." She shrugged. Soul continued to glare, but then shook it off when Liz came over.

"Everything alright between you two love birds?" She smirked."Stop it Liz, it didn't mean anything, it was just a bet." Kidd sighed, as Blackstar and Patty made their way over towards them."Congratulations, Kidd my man you have completed your bet!" He howled, Soul cringed before giving him a kick in the crotch.

"Ah, shit what the hell Soul! What the fuck was that for!" He cried, holding his crotch as he rolled back and forth on the ground in pain. Maka watched, eyes wide as for Liz and Kidd they only laughed, as well as Patty joining them.

"For touching something that obviously doesn't belong to you!" He snickered, grabbing Maka's hand and leading her away.

"Soul," She questioned not getting a response back, She sighed, as she let herself get pulled of to god knows where.

* * *

Updated! :)

Maka: Did you have to kick Blackstar?

Soul: Yes I did.

Maka: Why!

Soul: He made a stupid ass bet.

Maka: So you kicked him!

Soul: No Maka, because it involved you! -rolls eyes-

Maka: Till next time kittens!


End file.
